When You're Gone
by Midnight-Rose118
Summary: When Draco has to leave to fight against deatheaters, neither him nor Hermione know how they'll cope without each other. Will Hermione remain faithful? Will Draco be killed in battle? Read to find out : Don't know how many chapters I'll do yet :


Hermione yawned and rolled over in the bed. She smiled sleepily when she caught her boyfriend looking at her. She'd been dating Draco Malfoy for over a year now; they'd gotten together after a drunken one night stand at the ministry's Christmas party.

"What are you looking at?" She smiled.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Nothing, you're just cute in the morning."

"No I'm not." She giggled. "I've got bed head and probably morning breath."

He ruffled her hair. "The bed head I agree with, but the morning breath? Not so much."

Hermione jerked back, covering her head with her hands. "Don't ruffle it! You're going to make it worse!"

"Couldn't be any worse than it already is."

She threw a pillow at him, which he caught with his seeker reflexes.

"Pig." She stuck her tongue out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Of all animals, you choose that one?"

"Good point. Snake it is."

"Much better. And what are you, a lioness?"

"Through and through." She jumped up off the bed, and walked over to the mirror on the wall to fix her hair.

"You do realise how cunning snakes are don't you?" He lay with his arms behind his head.

She grinned evilly and crawled towards him on the bed. "And you think lionesses aren't cunning?"

"I take it back; you're more mouse than lion."

"Charming! That's a shame for you though."

"And why is that?"

"Well, as far as I know, mice don't do anything interesting. Whereas lionesses," She smirked. "Can pounce."

He grinned at her, and held open his arms for her to jump into. She shook her head and backed off.

"I'm a mouse now, remember? No pouncing for you."

"Killjoy. But kindly remember what snakes can do."

"Stick their tongues out?"

"Well, that too I suppose, but I was thinking more along the lines of striking."

"Strike then, oh terrifying snake."

"With pleasure."

He leapt at her, and she dodged out of the way, but he snared his arm quickly around her waist and pulled her against him whilst she squealed.

He nuzzled her neck and planted butterfly kisses along her collar bone.

"Bad idea," She moaned. "We've both got to go to work."

"Work, schmork."

"You just proved my point; your literary talent is suffering."

"Ha ha."

She curled her arms around his neck, and stroked his hair. "I wish I could say I'm sick."

"So, do it."

"I'm too much of a goody two shoes, you know that."

"I can be _very_ persuasive."

He flipped her onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. He kissed slowly down her neck and across her stomach until she was groaning.

"Stop tempting me." She moaned.

"I wish I could, but I can't escape my natural charm."

She rolled her eyes and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him full on the mouth, and for a little while they just kissed and held each other.

Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed. "We really do have to start getting dressed now."

He didn't lift his head from the crook of her neck. "Why?"

"Didn't you say you had a meeting at nine?"

"They can shove their meeting; I'm spending the day in bed with my girlfriend."

"As much as I'd like that, we can't. I have my own job you know, and you really need to get ready if this meeting's at nine."

"No, I don't. I've got loads of time."

"It's half past eight."

"SHIT!"

He leapt over the edge of the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. He quickly scrambled over to the wardrobe and pulled out his clothes for the day.

He was mumbling to himself the entire time. "No time for a bloody shower, I'll have to do a scourgify spell. Damn, I hate those things."

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and watched him yanking his pants on.

As he passed by the bed to get a shirt from the drawers, she leapt onto his back and kissed his throat. "Gotcha."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I just don't have time today."

She slid off his back, but there was a devilish twinkle in her eye. "You're right."

She sighed and padded over to the bathroom. "Such a shame, really. I needed your opinion on my new thong."

"Don't torture me, woman."

She grinned and slipped her night dress off her shoulders, then shimmied it down her hips until it landed in a puddle of red silk on the floor.

Draco's eyebrows shot so far up, they disappeared under his hair. He let out a low whistle as he admired his completely naked girlfriend leaning against the bathroom door.

"Guess I'm showering alone." She sighed. "Too bad, I just bought edible body lotion..."

Draco stormed over and pulled her against him, kissing hungrily down her jaw.

"But what about your meeting?" She feigned innocence.

"Our floo network's down."

"You'd lie to your boss so you can shag your girlfriend?" She gasped, and then grinned. "That's the man I fell in love with."

"I love you too." He hiked her leg up around his waist. "Now, can we please stop talking and go fuck in the shower?"

* * *

"Well," Hermione said, as she clipped in an earring. "I think that's the dirtiest I've ever felt in the shower."

She pulled on her skirt, and failed to zip it. "Stupid zip's stuck again; can you zip my skirt up for me?"

"My specialty is getting you out of skirts, not zipping you in." But nevertheless, he came over and zipped the skirt up with one swift, fluid motion.

"It's not fair," He groaned.

Hermione glanced at him, confused.

"No one should look so tempting," He explained. "Can we please screw in my office again today?"

"If I have time." She grabbed his undone tie and pulled him to her, crushing her lips against his.

She released him, and went back to fixing her hair. "Hopefully, that will last until I can see you."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll have to tie you to the bed and run home at lunch."

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

She giggled. "Maybe if you're good."

"Yes ma'am."

She pecked him quickly on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Providing I don't get my ass canned for skipping one measly meeting."

"Would you rather have gone to the meeting and skipped the sex?"

He snorted. "No fucking way."

"Good," She smiled. "All the more fun for later."

She stepped into the fireplace. "The ministry of magic, department of care of magical creatures."

She threw the floo powder to the soot and disappeared in a puff of crackling green smoke and fire.

**AN: Please review! Then whole leaving and when you're gone chapter is coming up soon!**


End file.
